1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing system and an image data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with enlargement of screens and increase of resolutions of display devices in recent years, a need for reducing EMI (electromagnetic interference) emitted from an electronic apparatus having a display device is increasing. Technologies to reduce EMI emitted from an electronic apparatus having such a display device have been proposed. For example, by transmitting/receiving difference data of image data being delayed for a predetermined period and current image data, a data amount to be transmitted/received is reduced and the EMI is reduced (refer to, for example, JP-A 2000-20031(KOKAI)).